


【瞳耀】你这么好，我怎么舍得放手 番外 梦魇

by Ilovexiexie666



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovexiexie666/pseuds/Ilovexiexie666
Summary: 遭绑架后被救回的展耀噩梦缠身，白sir要如何救赎自己的猫？开头第三方Non-con预警，请注意避雷





	【瞳耀】你这么好，我怎么舍得放手 番外 梦魇

“啊！！”身后的小穴未经扩张，猛地捅入粗长火热的性器，展耀觉得自己仿佛听见了括约肌撕裂的声音，剧烈的疼痛从身后爆炸般地传入脑门，一瞬间冷汗遍布额头。这是……白夜囚禁自己的空房间？展耀看见了那个木质十字架，上面似乎还留着自己的血迹和汗水。

“啧，也太紧了，插都插不进去。”身后传来刘凯的声音，“啪”地一声，展耀臀部一阵火辣辣的疼痛，竟是被刘凯泄愤似的狠狠打了一下。感觉到对方的肉柱退了出去，展耀还没来得及松口气，身后骤然被捅入一根冰凉坚硬的柱状物。

刘凯自己的肉柱被展耀的小穴夹得生疼，才进去一个头就无法再前进，眼珠一转，退出来，抓过旁边一根钢管，直直地往那充血的小口用力捅进去，一边往里捅，一边使劲旋转，硬生生钉入展耀身后。钢管可不会被紧致的小穴挤疼，很快就塞进去一大截。

“啊啊啊——！！”身体仿佛被劈成两半，内里柔嫩的软肉被坚硬的金属毫不留情地刮擦、破开，温热瞬间涌了出来，展耀脸色惨白，头皮发麻，手指在地上痉挛，胡乱地抓着，试图逃离。

刘凯一手按住他的腰，一手又将钢管朝里捅了捅，见实在捅不进去了，又上下左右地转着圈，粗暴地把那甬道捅大一些。

“呜……”展耀狠狠地嗑到了舌头，嘴里瞬间一股铁锈味，身后惨遭创伤的内壁被钢管不断摩擦，撕裂愈发严重，浓重的血腥味在房间中弥漫开来。

觉得差不多了，刘凯拔出钢管，不在意地瞥了一眼沾满鲜血的钢管顶部，随手一抛，下身一挺，重重地插入吐着血丝的小穴。

“不……”钢管落地的撞击声和身后猛然冲入的火热巨大让展耀浑身一抖，他已经疼得浑身脱力，只微弱地吐出只言片语，头顶的白炽灯恍惚间变成了两个，又变成四个，眼神渐渐涣散。

被鲜血浸润的小穴温暖舒适，刘凯兴奋地大力抽插着，带出一簇簇血沫，口中说着：“真是舒服，怪不得那姓白的条子那么喜欢。你被他操了好多次了吧？怎么还这么紧？哈！展大博士，你这小穴这么诱人，哪里需要在警局做牛做马！随便出去站个街都能红吧！哈哈哈！”

已经严重受伤的后穴被炙热的肉棒来回摩擦，展耀从来不知道一个人可以痛到这般程度，连喊痛的力气都没有了，只能从喉头发出几个无意义的音节。他的思绪被疼痛硬生生拉扯回来，在听到对方提到白羽瞳时又飘散开去。小白……

身后人的动作忽然停了下来，展耀睁眼看去，房间里空空荡荡，只有他一人。再一眨眼，白羽瞳出现在他眼前，依旧一身白衣，凛然正气，却眼带轻蔑与厌弃地睨视着他，再找不到一丝从前的温柔与疼惜。

“羽瞳……”展耀哆嗦着全无血色的嘴唇轻轻叫道，冷汗流进了眼睛里，一阵刺眼的疼痛，他却坚持着不肯眨一下眼睛。他颤颤巍巍地伸出手去抓白羽瞳的裤脚，却被身后的剧痛限制了动作，一下子扑倒在坚硬的水泥地上。

白羽瞳后退了一步，好像他是什么攀附上来的脏东西，看着他的眼神就像在看一堆垃圾。他冷笑一声，说道：“展耀，你太脏了。我不要你了。”说着一步步后退，终于消失在黑暗里，叫展耀再也寻不到他的踪迹。

“小白……羽瞳……别走……”展耀朝他消失的方向爬了几步，身后的疼痛愈加剧烈，却比不上他心中撕心裂肺的悲恸。小白不要他了……不要他了……展耀瘫在地上，脸颊贴在冰凉的地面上，眼中的光芒慢慢熄灭，渐渐地被黑暗完全吞没。

“……猫儿？猫儿！展耀！！”白羽瞳死命地晃着怀里的人。展耀面色惨白不似活人，满头冷汗，娟秀的眉头紧锁，呼吸粗重急促，全身僵直，显然陷入了梦魇无法自拔。他牙关紧咬，时不时发出一两声闷哼，浑身轻颤。白羽瞳捏着他的下巴，叫道：“猫儿，你把嘴松开！别伤到自己了！”

展耀鸦羽般的纤长睫毛颤了颤，缓缓地睁开了眼睛，瞳孔完全失焦，对白羽瞳的叫喊全无反应，仍旧陷在噩梦中没有清醒。好半晌，他的眼睛才渐渐聚焦，极缓地眨了两下，后知后觉地明白过来，刚才那让他深感绝望的场景，只是一场梦。

大脑好像已经生锈，咔嗒一转，展耀才感觉到，自己被人整个抱在怀里。刚刚稍微放松一点的身体又骤然僵硬，展耀手上不安地使劲，手指瘦长，突出的指节有些泛白，紧紧地抓着身边人的衣袖，小心翼翼地开口确认：“……小白？”

“我在，我在。”白羽瞳将展耀紧紧地抱在怀里，亲了亲他的头顶，安慰道，“没事了，只是一场噩梦，你已经安全了，有我在。”

“别离开我……别不要我……”展耀的颤抖还未停止，伸手扒住白羽瞳，语带乞求。

“不会的，我永远不会离开你。”眼见向来高傲的猫儿此时这般脆弱，慌乱的双眸泛红，眼眶含泪，露出显而易见的恐惧和依赖，白羽瞳心如刀绞，只能一遍遍亲吻他墨黑的发丝，汗涔涔的额头，用自己的体温去温暖怀中浑身泛冷的人儿。

闻着白羽瞳身上干净的味道，展耀心神稍松，脑袋一阵晕眩，眼前一黑，险些就这样昏睡过去。但是刚刚的梦境实在太过可怕，让展耀一时半会儿不敢再入睡，只好尽力撑开眼皮，想点别的事情来转移注意力，试图将睡意赶跑。

展耀在梦中出了一身冷汗，病号服湿哒哒地黏在身上，头发都被汗水打湿，一缕缕地贴在额头上。白羽瞳担心他这般躺着不舒服，便低头柔声问道：“我去打点水来给你擦擦身子好不好？”

展耀条件反射地攥紧了白羽瞳的手臂，很快又松了力道，点头道：“好。”擦身子是个不错的主意，有事做，应该就不会睡着了吧。展耀心想。

白羽瞳又亲了展耀的额头一下，起身下床进了卫生间，打开水龙头开始放水。他掬了一蓬冷水扑到脸上，拿毛巾胡乱擦了两下，将水头龙拨到热水，等着水流慢慢变热，眉头紧锁，神色中是掩不住的担忧。

展耀最近几日一直噩梦缠身，白羽瞳晚上也不敢睡熟，时常迷迷糊糊间感觉到展耀身体状态有异，便立马把人叫醒。如此一来，他自己睡眠严重不足，眼底挂着两个明晃晃的黑眼圈，下巴上的一圈胡茬都没有心思剃了。

猫儿这样……是不是该找个心理医生来看看？说到心理学，白羽瞳自然而然地想到了赵爵。要不要向他求助呢？晃了晃脑袋，感觉水流已经变得温热，白羽瞳拿了一个脸盆开始接水。

展耀坐起身，转头看了看窗外，入目是一片夜幕沉沉。他按亮放在床头柜的手机看了看时间。凌晨1点14分。

轻叹一口气，展耀知道自己的心理出了很大的问题，但是医者不自医，这话在形容心理医生时更是有理。他伸手打开床头灯，愣愣地盯着暖黄的灯光下自己的影子出神。

“猫儿？抬一下手，先把湿衣服脱了。”白羽瞳的声音打断了展耀的呆愣。他乖乖地配合白羽瞳的动作脱掉上衣，眸色深沉，直直地盯着白羽瞳的脸。不是没有看到白羽瞳的疲惫，但展耀就是不想让这个人离开自己半步。

他已经快要淹死在汹涌的波涛里了，白羽瞳是他能抓到的唯一一块浮木，他绝对不会放手。

现在的你还有什么资格站在他身边？你只会拖他的后腿！你只会给他添麻烦！离开你，他才会过得更轻松！一个不合时宜的声音忽然跳了出来，在展耀脑子里蹦来蹦去。太阳穴突突地疼，展耀忍不住捏紧了拳头，又感到手上一阵刺痛。

“猫儿，怎么了？你手指上的伤还没完全好，别这么使劲。”白羽瞳敏锐地发现了展耀的动作，连忙伸手包裹住展耀的拳头，一根一根将他的手指掰开，拿着毛巾一根根仔细地擦拭。

擦完上半身，给展耀换上干净的衣服，白羽瞳洗了洗毛巾，将温热的毛巾放在展耀手心，道：“你的手太冷了，先拿着暖暖，我去换盆水。脱一下长裤，腿上也擦擦。”

展耀点点头，目送白羽瞳端着脸盆拐进了洗手间。脱掉长裤，修长的双腿瘦得有些过分，白皙的皮肤上伤痕遍布。展耀忽然觉得腿上有些脏，便用手里的毛巾开始细细擦拭。手上的力气渐渐变大，毛巾下的一块肌肤被磨得通红，几乎有些充血，展耀浑然不觉，依旧一下一下地擦着。

“猫儿！你干什么！”手里的毛巾忽然被人抽走，展耀抬起头，看着一脸怒容的白羽瞳，迷茫地说：“脏了，我擦擦。”

“……”白羽瞳喉头一哽，血丝爬满了眼睛。他默默地弯腰帮展耀擦好下半身，套上裤子，又换了床单和被子，把人严严实实地裹起来，颤声道：“洗好了，不脏了。猫儿在我眼中永远是最干净的。再睡会儿吧，我陪着你。”

“不想睡……”展耀摇了摇脑袋，又感觉到一阵晕眩。连续的噩梦和缺乏睡眠让他的身子更加虚弱，虽然嘟囔着不想睡觉，却抵不住越来越沉的眼皮，不一会儿就头一偏，昏睡过去。

白羽瞳的眼泪终于落了下来。

******

又在医院住了几天，展耀的外伤已经恢复得差不多了，医生便同意他办理出院手续，回家休养。终于脱下蓝白条纹的病号服，展耀心情不错，换上自己的衣服靠在门边看着忙得团团转的白色身影。

白羽瞳收拾好东西，回身便见展耀穿着那一身熟悉的靛蓝色西装，不知在想什么，看着他笑得眉眼弯弯。

最近展耀的噩梦时好时坏，睡眠一如既往地糟糕，原本就清瘦的身材这会儿更是单薄得仿佛一吹就能飘走，原来合身的衬衫西装现在看上去有些空荡荡的。他的脸色依旧不太好，凑近点就能看见两个浅浅的青黑眼圈，但是今天似乎心情难得的明朗，整个人显出点活力来。

大概是终于能出院回自己的窝了，所以比较开心？白羽瞳暗自猜测。

展耀衬衫的最上面一颗并没有扣上，也没有系领带，雪白的脖颈都露在外面散发着诱惑，显得慵懒而随性。他面带病容，却好像更衬得眉眼精致，带了一股别样的韵味，这般眉目含笑地盯着白羽瞳，让SCI组长的心跳不争气地加了点速。

“小耀，羽瞳。”白磬堂的声音从背后传来，展耀敛了笑意，回头打招呼道：“姐。”

“今天心情不错嘛。”白磬堂上下打量了一下展耀，伸手捏了捏他的胳膊，“还是要好好养养，瞧你身上都没几两肉了。”

“姐，你好好说话，别动手动脚的。”白羽瞳叫道。

“嘿你这个臭小子，我关心一下自己的弟弟不行吗？大小丁，拿行李去！”白磬堂朝后打了个响指，指挥双胞胎进病房拿东西，自己一甩头发朝楼下走去，留给白羽瞳一个藐视的背影。

白羽瞳在后面扮了个鬼脸，伸手去扶展耀。手刚碰上展耀的衣袖，就被他轻轻挣开，别扭地说：“我自己走。”

“好好。”白羽瞳从善如流地放手，一步跨到展耀外侧，将展耀与医院走廊上来往的人群隔开。踏出一步，白羽瞳侧身把展耀衬衣最上面的一颗扣子系上，若无其事地摆摆手继续走。

展耀不动声色地瞪了他一眼，倒也没说什么，乖乖跟着白羽瞳上了白家大姐的车。

将近两个月的时间，白羽瞳一直在医院陪着展耀，许久没有回家了。不过白磬堂前两日已找人打扫过，又开了窗户通风，因此虽很长时间没有住人，家里倒还算干净。白羽瞳把展耀按到沙发上坐好，又扯了张薄毯子把人裹起来，说道：“你休息会，我去做午饭。”

白磬堂表示真的没眼看，霸气地犯了个白眼，丢下一句“你们好好休息吧，我就不打扰了”，便带着大小丁风风火火地走了。

白磬堂在的时候，展耀还有些不好意思，等人一走，他就不再克制，靠在沙发上，一双眼睛牢牢盯着在厨房忙活的白羽瞳的背影。觉得手上有些冷，他把两只手臂都放到毯子下面，将毯子拉高一些，往下缩了缩，继续盯。

这般过了一会儿，他似乎对只能看到白羽瞳的背影感到颇为不满，便裹着毯子挪进厨房，出声问道：“你打算做什么给我吃？”

“你怎么进来了？”白羽瞳正在洗海鲜，一手腥味，不方便动作，只好抬抬下巴，示意展耀去餐桌边坐下，一边说道，“中午时间有点紧张，我先给你做碗面，吃完你睡会儿，晚上我再给你做好吃的。”

“好。”展耀挪到桌子旁边坐好，依旧进行着他的盯人大业。

猫主子今天怎么这么乖？白羽瞳纳闷。他趁着煮面间隙烧了壶热水，倒了一杯塞到展耀手里。触到了展耀的手指，白羽瞳忍不住把他冰凉的指尖放进自己火热的手心捂了捂。温暖从十指传到心脏，展耀浑身一震酥麻，身体放松了些，抽回手圈住杯子暖手，低下头，脸颊有些泛红。

红晕让展耀的面色看上去好了一些，白羽瞳心下暗笑，勤勤恳恳地回身炒菜煮面。

吃完午饭，展耀的身子总算热乎一些。白羽瞳把从医院带回来的东西一一整理好，展耀便坐在客厅看书。待白羽瞳铺好床来叫他时，他已经歪在沙发的软垫上昏昏欲睡了。

白羽瞳的手机铃声忽然响了起来。原本为了照顾展耀，白羽瞳特意换了个舒缓一些的来电铃声，结果展耀虽然平日里嫌弃他的铃声嫌弃的要死，忽然听他换了铃声又觉得不习惯，坚持让他改了回来。

白羽瞳接起电话，蒋翎的声音传来：“白sir，有新案子了。”

展耀出事之后，包sir照顾他们，批了白羽瞳的长假。好在最近没出什么特大案件，因此SCI在没了组长和副组长的情况下也算运作正常。组员们平日除了看望展耀，没事也不会来打扰他们。如今蒋翎打这个电话来，显然是有重案转到了SCI，白羽瞳的假期结束了。

听了蒋翎的描述，白羽瞳皱了皱眉头，瞟了一眼展耀。展耀已经睡意全无，眼睛亮闪闪地看着白羽瞳，等他一挂电话便道：“我也要去。”

“猫儿你别闹，快去睡午觉吧，我去现场看看。”白羽瞳一看他的神情便猜到他会提出跟自己一起去，立刻回绝。展耀才刚出院，身体虚的很，他怎么能让他做破案这种劳心劳力的活儿？

“你要是不带我去，我就自己去。你觉得如果我问白驰事发地点在哪的话，他会不告诉我吗？”展耀抿了抿唇，继续说道，“小白你就带我去吧，我脑子里如果能想些别的东西的话，说不定还能舒心点。”

白羽瞳叹了一口气。就知道让这只猫一整天都安安分分的是不可能的。论嘴皮子功夫，他自然赢不过展耀，不过展耀说的也有些道理。也许转移一下注意力，对他的噩梦能有所改善？白羽瞳发现自己不知不觉间又被展耀说服了，无奈地点点头，进房间拿了条围巾挂在他脖子上。

展耀“哼”了一声。白羽瞳也知道自己太小心翼翼了些，但是没见展耀拒绝，便我行我素，确定展耀穿得够暖了才出门。

******

他们远远地就看见现场周围围了不少人。楼周围已经拉了警戒线，但因为这里是居民区，围观的市民不少。王韶带着人清了一下场，看到了白羽瞳惹眼的车，蹦过来道：“白sir你来了呀！啊，展博士也来了？身体没事了吗？”

“我没事，谢谢。现场什么情况？”展耀问道。

“有一间地下室里面发现了许多碎尸块，都已经腐烂了。”王韶一边说着，一边给白羽瞳和展耀递了口罩，“戴起来吧，那个臭味真的是……口罩也挡不了多少，聊胜于无。”

两人跟着王韶进了大楼，走下楼梯，登时被迎面而来的恶臭熏的脚下一顿。展耀狠狠地皱了皱眉，更别提洁癖严重的白羽瞳，若不是责任心压着，怕是早就抽身走人了。缓了缓，两人屏了屏气，才继续往里面走。

地下室正中间的天花板上，一颗白炽灯泡勉强照亮了房间。地上堆着十几个脏污的麻袋，现场警员已经将它们打开检查过，里面全是尸块。白羽瞳稍微拨开袋口看了一眼，嫌恶地挪开眼。

环视四周，这间地下室显然已经闲置很久了，没有摆放什么物什，一旁的架子和地面上都落满了灰尘，只有从门口到尸袋的这条线上，有一些拖拽的痕迹。抛尸者倒挺警觉，在这灰尘遍布的地面上，警员们没有找到他的完整脚印。

吩咐小警员将尸体送回警局让公孙做尸检，白羽瞳带着展耀从地下室逃出来，摘下口罩大口喘着气，觉得外面的空气真是清新无比。两人来到报案人面前，白羽瞳问道：“就是你报的案？说说你知道的情况吧。”

那人方才听见了王韶叫眼前的人“白sir”，知道是个警官，便竹筒倒豆般说起来：“我家就住在这间地下室正上方。下面这房间好几年没有人用过了，我还一直以为是废弃无主的呢。前两天晚上挺晚的时候，我听见有人打开了下面的门，过了一会儿又关上房门走了，我也没在意。可是从那个时候起就一直有一股若有若无的臭味飘到我家来，这两天越来越臭了。我实在是受不了，才砸了那地下室的门锁。一开门，哇，那个味道简直是……”

“行了行了。你知道下面这间地下室的主人是谁吗？”白羽瞳问道。

“我不知道哇，不然哪还用得着砸门？”报案人说道。

“那你有看到过那人吗？长相、身材？有没有在小区里遇到过？”展耀开口。

报案人摇了摇头，说：“不好意思啊sir，我真没见过。这地下室都空关好几年了，那天晚上那个人来的时候，时间很晚，我也没出来看，真是不知道他长什么样。不过是个男的，我听见他喘气的声音了。”

“好，麻烦你跟我们的警员去警局做个笔录吧。”白羽瞳挥了挥手示意王韶来把人领走，自己带着展耀往警局赶。现在完全没有头绪，还需要等公孙的尸检报告出来才好进行下一步。

******

展耀一走进办公室就受到了大家的热烈欢迎。两个多月前展耀严重的伤势和白羽瞳目眦欲裂的赤红双眸着实把SCI的众人吓得够呛。现在展博士的伤终于恢复得差不多了，他们也不用再担心要面对一个吃了火药一点就炸的白羽瞳了。

不过展博士好像今天上午才刚出院吧？白sir怎么就把他带来了？也不怕累着展博士吗？

展耀的身体状况显然依旧比常人弱上许多，脸色有些苍白，在这不算冷的天气还戴着一条大围巾。乖宝宝白驰在白羽瞳把展耀按在椅子上的同时送上一杯泡好的热茶，得到自家表哥一个赞赏的微笑。

公孙的详细尸检报告还需要很久，但是已经给出了一个简单的汇报。那些尸块分别属于五名男性，没有残缺，死亡原因均系严重闭合性颅脑损伤，即被人用钝器猛击头部而亡。从伤口判断，他们的死亡时间至少都在五年以上，但是尸块的切割伤很新，猜测是为了方便搬运，最近才被分/尸的。

尸体如此恶臭，是因为最近才开始迅速腐烂，可见此前凶手使用了某种方法，延缓了尸体的腐败。尸体表面有许多水泥残留，应当与此有关。

这些尸体竟然已有这么些年头了，SCI的组员都吓了一跳。为何前几年一直没有被人发现呢？

幸运的是，公孙从其中一人的破烂衣服口袋里面翻出了一张银行卡，卡号还清晰可辨。不出两分钟，蒋翎就把这个人的信息搜了出来。

章闻，男，1984年4月生，生前任一家银行会计科副科长。警局系统中记载，他的家人曾在2012年12月18日上报其失踪，当时警局的搜索并没有结果，此事一直拖着拖着便不了了之，谁成想竟在此时发现了他的尸身。极大概率此人在失踪前一两天遇害，尸体被凶手掩藏至今。

被害人是五名男性，不太可能是情杀。那么是仇杀？还是财杀？

白羽瞳略一思索，吩咐蒋翎查查2012年12月18日前后各一周，本地是否还有其他人被上报失踪，果然又查出五人，其中四人与章闻年纪相仿，另一位则是一名七十多岁、患有老年痴呆的老爷爷。

刘泯，男，1984年6月生，生前是一家销售公司的职员。陈勒思，男，1983年9月生，生前在一家投资公司的任职。这两人是连襟，是他们的妻子结伴来一同报的案。

蔡丰，男，1984年1月生，生前是名银行职员。

徐达，男，1986年10月生，是一名普通的文职职员。

这四人加上章闻恰好五人，与被发现的尸体数目相等。这当然不是说那五具尸体就是这五个人了。公孙会将尸体的DNA与警局的DNA数据库进行比对，但是这花费的时间较长，而且若是他们以前没有犯罪前科，警局未必收录了他们的DNA。

白羽瞳吩咐蒋翎排查这五个人的人际关系、社交信息、财务记录等，白驰调查找到尸体的地下室的户主及相关信息，王韶、马韩、赵富、洛天分头去通知这五个人的家人，让他们来警局认尸。

地下室的户主名叫唐旭，查到名字和住址之后，洛天便出发去带人回警局问话。

展耀看着白羽瞳发号施令，并未插话。现在白羽瞳显然是不会同意他出去到处跑的，他也就识趣地留在局里，翻看着案件的资料。

也不知犯罪嫌疑人有几人。转移尸体的只有一人，如果他就是凶手，那么这人就有些太过可怕了。从公孙的简略报告和各人被上报失踪的时间来看，这五人的死亡时间相差应当不会超过两天。什么样的人能在两天内杀害五名成年男子、成功藏尸、潜逃至今？他又是为什么突然转移尸体，以至于暴露出了这桩恶行？

被害人虽然已经死亡数年，但因为最近才开始腐败，五官面貌还依稀可辨。这五人的家人陆陆续续赶到警局，一通哭天喊地之后，终于确定，这五人正是失踪数据上显示的五人。

女性的嚎哭尖利嘹亮，展耀难受地皱了皱眉，忍不住伸手按了按突突作疼的太阳穴。白羽瞳立刻将他拉进了办公室，拉上窗帘关上门，将外面天翻地覆的动静隔绝。展耀觉得好了些，抬头道：“你出去控制一下场面吧。”

“你乖乖坐着，别乱跑。”白羽瞳叮嘱道。

“知道了，老妈子。”展耀没好气地道。

我这么玉树临风的青年才俊怎么能被叫做老妈子？不过大度的白sir表示不跟这只病猫计较，一转头就满脸煞气地朝喧闹的人群走过去。敢吵到我的猫儿，你们真当警局是菜市场吗？！

在外面吼了一嗓子，让手下的人分别把几家人带到不同的房间去做笔录，白羽瞳总算觉得清净些，跑去找自家的猫邀功。

******

因时间间隔过久，跟几家人的谈话没有得到什么重要信息，除了刘泯和陈勒思外，根据家人们的笔录，SCI暂时还没有发现其余几人的关系，只是有一点引起了他们的注意。

陈勒思、刘泯和章闻的家人都提到，在他们失踪前不久，两人的银行账户中都多了一笔几十万的存款，也没有告知家人这笔钱的来源。待这两人失踪之后，两家家人都发现账户中的这笔钱不见了。

让蒋翎查了这几人的财务记录，展耀跟白羽瞳一起梳理了一下，很快就整出了一条时间线。

2012年12月3日，章闻挪用任职银行的100万元申购股票。股票中签后，章闻、刘泯和陈勒思将总计99.7万元的余额转至活期账户上。该账户正好是蔡丰所在银行名下，这笔款项的到账的时间比正常流程所需的时间早上许多，推测是蔡丰在其中做了些手脚。12月16日下午，徐达先后将此账户中的99.7万元全部取出。

那么取出之后呢？这笔款项现在在何处？

直到这时，白羽瞳才接到洛天的电话。他在登记的住址没有找到唐旭，便去他的公司询问，发现他从尸体被转移到今天都没有去上班。洛天闯进他现在的住址转了一圈，唐旭屋内的值钱物品都消失不见，但是室内整洁，显然是他自己收拾东西离开了！

这种奇怪的行为立刻让SCI的众人将唐旭定为犯罪嫌疑人。白羽瞳一面下令追踪，一面收集资料，寻找这几人之间的关系、犯案动机、犯案证据等。

将五名被害人和唐旭的照片打印出来贴在白板上，展耀摩挲了一下下巴。尸体好好地藏了六年，为何要突然转移？原来藏尸体的地点不再安全了吗？尸体没有腐烂，必定不是被藏在荒郊野外，那么有大概率是被藏匿在唐旭自己名下的某处财产内。

蒋翎迅速查了一下，在城内，除了那间地下室之外，唐旭还有两处房产，一套他自己平日里居住，就是洛天方才去过的那套，另一套出租给了一对夫妻。

组内人员忙得团团转，白羽瞳便带着展耀出门一起去拜访那对向唐旭租房的夫妻。车开出不久，展耀疑惑地看了一眼白羽瞳，又打开手机搜了搜地图，问道：“你是不是开错方向了？”

“先去吃晚饭。”白羽瞳说道。

展耀又按亮手机看了看，这才发现已经晚上六点多了。他的胃自从上次受伤之后便对饥饿感十分不敏感，全靠白羽瞳盯着他吃饭。展耀抿了抿唇，侧头看向一脸严肃驾着车的白羽瞳。

路灯的光芒明明灭灭，照出轮廓挺拔的侧脸，三角耳钉熠熠生辉。这样完美的男子正在全心全意地照顾自己，这个念头让展耀不自觉地勾起了嘴角。趁着白羽瞳专心看路，展耀放任自己流露出一丝对他的依赖和柔情。

“猫儿，你再这样看着我，我可就要袭警了。”白羽瞳突然笑道，猛地转头看向展耀，撞进了一汪充满爱恋的深邃眸子中。

展耀来不及收回情感，被白羽瞳看个正着，登时热度爬上脸颊。白羽瞳见好就收，不再调笑，问道：“我前两天跟老头子打听到一家小粥铺，据说他们的海鲜粥和小菜都很不错，去试试？”

“好啊。”只要是跟海鲜有关的，展耀来者不拒。

在店内坐下，展耀取下围巾放在一边，环顾四周。店面不大，但是装修得十分温馨，暖黄的灯光照亮了整个大堂，又透出点家庭的温馨。

浓稠的粥熬得稀烂，散发着海产的鲜香，展耀终于觉得有些饿了。白羽瞳盛了一碗粥放到他面前，又开始给他剥虾。展耀毫不客气地拿起勺子开吃，间或将已经被白羽瞳去了壳的小菜送入嘴里。

“还是没有你做的好吃。”虽这样说，展耀喝粥的速度却不慢。

“等案子结了，我天天做饭给你吃。你吃慢点，小心烫。”白羽瞳手上动作不停，心中得意万分。我家猫儿还是最喜欢吃我做的东西呢。

夸了一句，这人的老鼠尾巴都要翘到天上去了。展耀心下暗自好笑。

隔壁桌的两个女生偷偷举起手机，对着他们拍了两张照片，凑在一处兴奋地小声叨叨。麻麻，我看到神仙谈恋爱了！白衣服的哥哥好宠，蓝衣服的哥哥好帅啊！

喂饱了展耀，白羽瞳呼啦啦消灭掉桌上剩下的吃食，跟展耀一起往唐旭出租的屋子赶去。

温热的粥入腹，让展耀整个身子都暖了些，指尖不再那么冰凉了。坐在副驾驶座上，展耀偏头看着路边的灯一盏一盏掠过，慢慢地起了点睡意。

白羽瞳听身边没了动静，扭头一瞟，展耀已经阖上了眼睛，纤长的睫毛在眼下投出一片阴影。此时温度适宜，白羽瞳便将车窗关小一些，让行车时的风不至于吹到展耀脸上，放慢了车速。展耀今天白天一直待在警局，现在竟然坐在车子里睡着了，可见身子还是太过虚弱。

感觉到车子似乎停了下来，展耀迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，问道：“到了吗？”

“恩，到了。你要不要留在车上休息？我去就行了。”白羽瞳凑近一些，问道。

展耀用力眨了眨眼睛，道：“我要去。”他坐直身体，拿过中间置物架上的保温杯，打开喝了一口水，示意白羽瞳下车。

就知道这猫不肯。白羽瞳耸了耸肩，抓过展耀落在座位上的围巾，下了车给某个还没睡醒的人围好，一起朝居民楼走去。

按响门铃，很快便有人前来应门。白羽瞳和展耀出示了证件，里面的人便开了门请他们进去。

“傅先生，这是……”白羽瞳惊讶地看着空空荡荡的屋子。客厅内除了沙发、茶几等大型物件，其它东西都已被清理一空。几步跨到卧室门口张望了一下，里面除去床、衣柜等，也已经收拾的干干净净。

“白sir，我和我老婆前两天刚刚搬出去啦，您这也是运气好，我老婆有个东西找不到了，我今天晚上就回来看看，不然这房子里还真没人呢。”傅有道说道。

“搬出去了？为什么？”白羽瞳疑惑道。他们应该是刚刚搬出去，还没来得及去当地派出所更新信息，因此警局的系统里面仍显示傅夫妇还住在此处。

说起这个，傅有道就有些来气，愤愤不平地说：“这房子的房东，唐旭，他前两天莫名其妙发了好大一通火，把我跟我老婆赶出去了。真是气死人了。”

“你真的不知道他发火的原因吗？”展耀突然插话道。

“这……”傅有道的眼神漂了一下，才继续说道，“是这样的。我跟唐旭是高中同学。我刚结婚那会儿，买不起房子，他就好心把这一套低价租给我，只是当时他千叮咛万嘱咐，不许我们夫妻使用西屋那个房间，还给那个房间上了锁。

我们夫妻感激他提供一个住所，就听他的，从没进过那间屋子。有一次他做客的时候一个人进了一下西屋，出来的时候关了门，却忘记上锁了。我俩也没在意，就听他的，一直没进去过。

不过差不过一周前，我老婆娘家有几个亲戚来这边玩，就到我们家借宿几天。房子不够住了，我老婆就想着，把他们安排到西屋睡几天，等他们走了就不再用了。我想着也不是什么大事，就同意了。

西屋好久没用了，潮的很，还积了一层灰，我老婆就开了窗通通风，还打扫了一下。西屋里面有一个水泥砌的石台，铺个毯子上去，坐着看看书还挺合适的。我老婆家的亲戚住了两天就走了，西屋也没什么问题，我还纳闷为什么唐旭不让我们用西屋呢。

前两天他突然冲进来，问我们西屋的窗户为什么开着。哦，他从旁边路上开车经过的时候看到了，就跑上来兴师问罪，一知道我们用过西屋，马上就叫我们卷铺盖走人。这一下子叫我们搬到哪里去？再说了，一间屋子一直空着不用干吗，至于吗！”

“现在西屋上锁了吗？”白羽瞳问。

傅有道摇了摇头：“我不知道，那天跟唐旭吵了一架之后我就没碰过西屋了。”

白羽瞳和展耀对视一眼，走到西屋门前。白羽瞳伸手转了一下把手，房门应声而开。傅有道跟在他们两人后面，踮着脚往里面看了一眼，叫道：“嘿！这个水泥台子怎么被挖成这样了？”

西屋里面空无一物，只有里侧靠墙的位置曾经砌了个水泥矮台，这会儿这个台子内部被挖空，凹下去的表面坑坑洼洼。

“也许不是被挖空，而是里面原本藏了东西，现在被取出来了。”展耀说道。

白羽瞳拿出手机给白驰打电话：“叫两个CSI过来。”挂掉电话，他弯下腰，仔细端详了一下这个水泥台，心中有了一个猜想。

白羽瞳和展耀回到办公室的时候，现场的调查结果已经出来了。经过比对，尸体表面残留的水泥，与那个水泥台的材料完全吻合。由此可见，这五具尸体这些年来一直被藏在傅有道居住的房子的西屋中。

案发当时是12月，天气寒冷，再加上水泥台中密闭的环境，尸体维持了一定的状态，并没有像暴露野外那般迅速腐坏。

一想到傅有道说他老婆的亲戚还在那个水泥台子上躺过，展耀就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，狠狠地打了个颤。白羽瞳立刻道：“你冷吗？”

展耀脸黑了黑，优雅地白了他一眼，继续翻看案件资料。

白羽瞳：？？？

******

花费几天的时间，将几人的人际关系进行细致的排查，他们终于找出了几名受害人与唐旭的关系，理清了事件的大致过程。

刘泯和蔡烽是唐旭的高中同学，陈勒思是刘泯的连襟。章闻是刘泯的初中同学，徐达则是刘泯的朋友。

根据傅有道的口供，唐旭将屋子出租给他之前不久，曾无意中向他提起过他得到了一大笔收入，因此有余力向自己的老同学提供帮助。结合警方之前查到的财务状况，基本可推测出这是一起财杀。

唐旭在2012年12月底，往自己的几个银行账户中分别存入大笔存款，总计99万元。他杀害了这五人之后，这笔100万元的赃款便被他一人独吞了。

被贪念控制的魔鬼在人世间行走，见财起意，竟丧心病狂地杀害了五人，还如此周密地藏尸数年，若无其事地继续生活。这真的是一个智商和情商都极高、心理素质十分强大的凶手。展耀看着自己做出的犯罪心理侧写，叹了口气。

唐旭发现西屋被傅有道夫妇开启之后，慌慌张张地转移了尸体，却没有布置周全，导致尸首被人发现举报。感谢他仓皇出逃的举动，警方很快就锁定了犯罪嫌疑人，剩下的只是抓捕他归案。

白天一直跟白羽瞳一起在警局中进行调查，大脑不停的运转让展耀渐渐觉得有些精力不济，每日回到家直想倒头就睡，愣是被洁癖的白羽瞳推进卫生间洗洗刷刷，倒腾干净了才准他上床睡觉。令展耀开心的是，自从参与案件以来，噩梦就再也没有出现过。

吃了几天的食堂，在展耀终于忍不下去想要抗议的时候，白羽瞳消失了两个小时，再出现时手里拎着两个三层高的保暖饭盒。一打开，色泽鲜艳的饭菜和满溢的香气瞬间吸引了整个办公室的人。

“哇，好香啊！”马韩伸手就想去抓一只虾蛄，被白羽瞳“啪”地一下毫不客气地打掉手。白sir眼睛一瞪，暗叫失策，赶紧盖上饭盒的盖子，把展耀拉进了办公室。

“切，就知道给展博士开小灶。”马韩揉了揉被拍红的手背，回头找人一起点外卖。哼，我也要改善伙食！

“你刚刚回家做饭去了？”展耀诧异地看着白羽瞳将饭盒一个个打开，咽了一口口水。这香气……真是沁人心脾、叫人浑身愉悦呀。

“是啊，我的猫儿最近这么辛苦，当然要准备一顿大餐犒劳一下。你这两天每天拿期盼美食的眼神看我，以为我没发现吗？”白羽瞳把筷子递给展耀，将一盒海鲜面疙瘩汤放到他面前，“吃吧。”

“谢了啊，臭老鼠。”展耀捧起饭盒喝了一口海鲜汤，幸福地闭了闭眼。

“嘿，怎么做饭给你吃还要叫我臭老鼠？”白羽瞳状似不满地叫道。

展耀埋头苦吃，并不搭理他。白羽瞳知道自己的猫又傲娇了，道谢的话就是不肯直白地好好说，不在意地笑了笑，开始剥虾蛄。

白羽瞳和展耀又花了几天时间，将之前请长假时候堆积的文件处理了一下。在唐旭没有露面之前，SCI还可以过几天清闲日子。这日，白羽瞳和展耀难得早早地下班回家，便一起去了趟超市买菜。

白羽瞳一直很注意展耀的吃食。展耀的胃本来就不好，上次还遭到如此重创，白羽瞳一直在帮他小心调养。好在这方面展耀乖得很，虽说时常会挑剔，但是从不拒绝他的投喂。

白羽瞳趁着做饭的间隙打量了一下展耀，觉得他被自己养胖了些，脸上也多了些血色，总算不再整天病怏怏的了。可惜之前住院的那一个月，展耀瘦了太多，几乎只剩一把骨头，现在就算长回了些肉，也还是比出事之前瘦弱。

抱着还是硌手啊。入夜后抱着展耀躺在床上准备睡觉的白羽瞳暗自不满，盘算着明天要做点什么来喂猫儿。

******

展耀头昏脑涨地睁开眼睛，觉得全身僵硬，一阵一阵地发冷。眼前白炽灯的光线刺眼，耳边轰鸣不断，周围似乎有人在说话，却又听不分明。他试着动了动手脚，发现自己被绑在一个十字架上。

还没来得及恐慌，身上突然传来爆炸般的疼痛，全身似乎每一寸皮肤都在叫嚣着自己的存在感，展耀瞬间面色惨白如雪，冷汗沿着额头滑了下来。

“啪！”一记鞭子打在展耀胸前，鞭子上的倒刺狠狠地划过，残忍地带起一片血肉，展耀痛得眼前一黑，忽然被人抓着头发，硬是抬起他的脸，带着血腥气息的鞭子在他的脸上流连，似乎在思考要在他这漂亮的脸蛋上留下一个怎样的印记。

展耀费力地睁开眼，看到了刘凯凑得极近的兴奋的面庞。忽然刘凯的脸慢慢变化，站在他面前的人赫然变成了唐旭。他狞笑地狠狠一推，展耀身后的十字架不知何时已经不见，他应声倒下，直直地坠入无底的黑暗。

倏地似乎落到了底部，展耀身上的鞭伤已经消失，却觉得头疼欲裂，伸手在后脑勺一摸，摸到了满手的鲜血。他仰面躺着，抬起手，忽然发现上面盖了一块板，自己好像被放在一口棺材里，棺材被封得严严实实，光线全无。

展耀用力地拍着棺材板，大声叫喊着，但是除了自己愈发慌乱的声音，再没有一丝动静。他很快就觉得呼吸不畅，这个小木箱中的氧气已经被他消耗殆尽，他涨红了脸，气息越来越急促，眼前一阵阵泛黑。

谁来救救我……小白……小白！！

“展耀！展耀！！”白羽瞳用力晃着怀里的人。展耀面色通红，不知为何屏着气，呼吸断断续续，几乎要将自己憋死。白羽瞳脸色一沉。展耀又做噩梦了？！

棺材板好像开了一条裂缝，展耀伸腿用力一踢，猛地睁开眼睛醒了过来。憋气太久，空气骤然涌入肺部，展耀撕心裂肺地咳嗽起来，整个人蜷成一只虾米，显得脆弱又无助。

“别呼吸太猛，慢慢来，别急，猫儿，慢慢来。”白羽瞳伸手拍着他的背，尽量将语气放缓，不想再惊了怀中的人儿。

展耀好不容易理顺了呼吸，嗓子生疼，眼角挂着泪珠，眼眶泛红。他瞪着水光潋滟的大眼睛看着白羽瞳，如同一只受了伤害的小兽，突然凑上前重重地亲了一下爱人的嘴唇，喘息道:“白羽瞳，要我。”

“猫儿，乖，别闹，噩梦已经结束了，我在这呢。你放松点，我去给你倒点水。”白羽瞳愣了一下，轻轻放开拥着展耀的手臂，作势要翻身下床，被展耀大力拉了回来。白羽瞳差点整个人扑到展耀身上，赶忙两臂撑在展耀脑袋两边，稳住身体，恼道：“猫儿！”

展耀倔强地瞪着漆黑的眸子，眼角泛红，流露出显而易见的恐慌和一点点祈求，死死地抓着白羽瞳的手臂，仿佛溺水的人拼尽全力抱住救生的浮板。他开了口，声音沙哑颤抖：“你不想碰我了是吗？”

怎么可能呢？白羽瞳轻叹一声，俯下身，将双唇覆在那双仿佛含着明明灭灭的星光、却又叫人疼惜心碎的眸子上，温柔地吻去垂挂在睫毛上的泪珠，轻声道：“别胡思乱想，你身子还没好……”

拒绝的话语被展耀突然撞上来的唇堵住。展耀死命地吮吸着白羽瞳的嘴唇，状似凶狠地一字一顿地重复：“白羽瞳，要我。”

“猫儿……”白羽瞳伸手抚住展耀的脸颊，倾身送上一个安抚的吻。刚才的噩梦似乎让展耀极无安全感，若是只有深入的接触才能让展耀清醒地意识到自己在他身边、他会一直一直保护他再不让他受到一点伤害，那就这样吧。

原本温柔的吻渐渐变了味，两人像两只受伤后互相舔舐的猛兽，疯狂得啃噬着对方的嘴唇。唇舌相缠，展耀的脑袋深深地陷进了柔软的枕头里。白羽瞳的舌头在展耀的口腔内搅动，沿着牙龈细细地扫过，汲取着甜美的津液。

舌头正想稍退，白羽瞳便感觉到展耀的小舌又不依不饶地纠缠上来。他眸色一深，一手抓住展耀乌黑的发，将他的脑袋推向自己，狠狠地吸吮着那双薄而艳红的唇。

展耀被吻得喘不上气来，却双手环住白羽瞳的脖子不肯让他离开。白羽瞳的吻终于从展耀唇上离开，向下行去，展耀大口大口地喘着气，心里却对刚才那个差点让自己断了气的亲吻无比满意。

白羽瞳温热的唇划过展耀的下巴，将他的一边耳垂卷入口中，用牙齿咬住小幅度地拉扯一下，往展耀耳朵里吹了口气。展耀的呼吸乱了一瞬，似乎想侧头躲避，又硬生生止住自己，献祭般地将自己全权交给白羽瞳。

白羽瞳的吻落在照耀的脖子上，在侧面用力一吸，在格外白皙的皮肤上留下了深红的印记。展耀觉得颈侧微微有些刺痛，却不避不闪，反而仰起头，将自己雪白脆弱的脖子毫无保留地送到白羽瞳嘴下。

白羽瞳配合地低头含住展耀小巧的喉结，吸吮两下，探出牙尖轻轻地咬了一口，手上也不停歇，探入展耀已经大开的睡衣衣领，揉捏他的一边茱萸。展耀惊喘一声，环住白羽瞳脑袋的手无意识地揪紧了手下的短发。白羽瞳戏耍完喉结，又亲了亲展耀精致的锁骨，在上面留下了几个深深浅浅的吻痕。

身上一凉，白羽瞳迅速地褪去了两人的衣裳，火热的身躯再次覆盖上来，张唇含住一边的朱果，舌头在乳晕上打着转，一手用力揉搓着另一边的茱萸。两边同时被照顾到，一阵阵酥麻向下身流窜而去，展耀不自觉地挺了挺胸。白羽瞳湿润的舌头压倒了朱果，又将它拨起来，轻轻叼住拉扯一番，直将它欺负得充血站立，才转而攻向另一边。

展耀的呼吸越发凌乱，双眸盯着头顶的天花板，全神贯注地感受着白羽瞳的动作。身上刚刚愈合的新生皮肤敏感的很，在白羽瞳的手下微微颤栗，被挑起情欲的身体温度渐升，浑身的皮肤都泛起一层淡淡的粉色，在月光的照耀下，如同一块瑰丽的玉石。浅浅的伤疤虽使完美的美玉带上了点瑕疵，却意外地更显颓靡，诱人犯罪。

白羽瞳温热的唇一路向下，舌尖探入展耀的肚脐转了一圈。展耀觉得微痒，收了收腹，腹部登时凹下去一块。白羽瞳脑中划过“猫儿太瘦了肚子上一点肉都没有”的念头，下一秒瞧见了温温顺顺躺在自己身下任自己作为的展耀，白瓷般的肌肤上布满了自己留下的深浅红印，注视着他的目光仿佛自己是他的全世界。

这是怎样一个绝世的魅魔！清冽的容貌带着诱人堕落的媚色，在夜幕下丝丝缕缕地缠住了白羽瞳的心。白羽瞳脑袋中的弦登时崩断，呼吸变得粗重，伸出大掌狠狠地揉捏了一下展耀浑圆的臀部，伸手从床头柜抽屉里取了一管润滑剂，倒了一点在手上，往展耀身后探去。

展耀身子一僵，登时清醒了几分，环在白羽瞳背后的手指微微用力，在白羽瞳的背上抓出了几个浅坑。白羽瞳凑上去温柔地啄吻，柔声安慰道：“猫儿，别紧张，是我，放松。”

微凉的手指在穴口周围的褶皱打着转，耐心地一点点抚开褶皱，探入了一个指节。展耀湿热的肠壁立刻紧紧地咬住那一小截手指。指尖被温暖包裹的感觉很好，但展耀实在太紧张了些，白羽瞳心知展耀还没从两个多月前的伤害中缓过来，不敢着急，只能浅浅地戳刺着，一根手指在展耀体内探动，寻找那特殊的一点。

展耀被身后被人入侵的感觉惊得头皮发麻，脑海中抑制不住地想起自己被囚禁的时候发生的事，身体愈发颤抖起来，脸上血色退去，情欲也消散不少。他浑身僵直，一遍遍地在心中念叨着，现在在他身上的是白羽瞳，是最爱最疼他的白老鼠，他不能一辈子沉浸在伤害里，他要走出来。

白羽瞳感觉到了展耀的异常，心中一痛，正要将手指抽出来，忽然感觉到展耀臀瓣一夹，内壁紧紧地吸住他的手指。他看向展耀，那双清亮的眼眸已经盈满泪水，却无声地传达着主人的想法。展耀想要继续。

白羽瞳轻叹一声，低头亲吻展耀的眼睛，湿漉漉的睫毛被压倒在他的唇下。白羽瞳的手指在展耀体内探索，很快就找到了那一点，立刻重重地按了上去。

“呃……”展耀身子一抖，喉间逸出一丝呻吟，刚刚已经软下去的分身又微微抬了头。白羽瞳调转方向，指尖、指腹不断地朝那一点戳去，甚至还用指甲轻轻地从上面挠过。展耀的喘息渐渐加粗，眼神渐渐变得迷离，身上又透出点热度来，分身颤颤巍巍地立起来，前端溢出点透明的液体。

感觉到展耀身后的穴口稍微放松了些，白羽瞳探入了第二根手指。展耀的身体稍微软了一些，不再像刚才那样僵硬，白羽瞳的手指模拟着抽插的动作在他身后戳刺，慢慢地伸进了第三根手指。

感觉已经扩张得差不多了，白羽瞳抽身去拿安全套，却被展耀一掌打飞。“直接进来。”展耀的嗓音低沉沙哑，修长的双腿缠上白羽瞳的腰，倔强地瞪着他。白羽瞳微一犹豫便决定顺着展耀的意思来，在早已硬得发疼的性器上涂满润滑，抵上了一张一合的小穴口。

展耀的身子再一次僵住了。粗大的性器顶在身后的感觉让他似乎一瞬间回到了那间囚室，记忆中身后被硬生生破开的疼痛让他面露恐慌，湿漉漉的大眼睛有一瞬间熄灭了全部的光彩，下一秒立刻回过神来，看着撑在自己身上已经忍得满头大汗、却又一次打算抽身起来的白羽瞳，展耀心一横，缠绕在白羽瞳腰间的双腿一用力，将白羽瞳的性器直接推入了自己体内。

“操！猫儿你……”展耀的神色让白羽瞳心疼得无以复加，正要离开，忽然腰上一阵力道传来，下身骤然被纳入了一个紧致湿热的甬道。白羽瞳头皮一麻，舒爽得脏话脱口而出。但这样展耀肯定不会好受，他立马撑住身体观察展耀的神色。

展耀痛得脸色一白，眼泪哗的流了下来。刚才虽已经经过扩张，身后的小穴依旧无法一下子容纳白羽瞳的巨大，加上展耀刚才发了狠力，白羽瞳没稳住身形，直直地冲了进来，一瞬间破开了柔嫩的肠壁，进到深处，展耀急喘了两声，试图缓解身后的疼痛。

“猫儿？猫儿，你还好吗？”白羽瞳身下微动，展耀立时痛哼一声，吓得白羽瞳不敢再动，一叠声地问道。

展耀抬手将眼角的泪抹去，又喘息了一阵，才开口道：“我没事。你动一动。”

猫儿，你这是何必呢……白羽瞳动了动嘴唇，最终还是没说什么，低头吻住了展耀，一手向下探去，在穴口轻柔地打着转，安抚着被撑开的括约肌。他下身被绞得发疼，但还是死撑着一动不动，直到觉得展耀身子放松了些，才试着小幅度地抽动了一下。

展耀发出一声闷哼，内壁的疼痛还是很明显，但总算能忍受了些。白羽瞳低下身子密密地亲吻他，下身再也无法忍耐地抽插起来。

充分的润滑让抽插并不困难，白羽瞳顾着展耀的感受，分身找准角度，在甬道内深深浅浅地戳刺，青筋暴起的肉柱侧壁不断地碾过展耀体内让人发疯的一点，粗大的龟头时不时地用力撞上去，在上面轻轻重重地碾压。

展耀的呼吸灼热而又凌乱，体内敏感点被完全掌控，爆炸般的快感从内部升起，渐渐盖过了疼痛，流窜至下身。他在白羽瞳身下软成一汪春水，大腿内侧微微抽搐，眼角漫上生理性的泪水，口中不断逸出呻吟，一声高过一声。

白羽瞳终于不再小心翼翼，捏着展耀劲瘦的腰大力冲撞，往展耀内部深处攻去。甬道被一寸寸撑开，褶皱被一点点抚平，湿热的肠道欢快地吞吐着巨大的性器，剧烈的摩擦带来别样的快感。白羽瞳的囊袋撞在展耀的臀上，啪啪作响，两人交合处泛起白沫，润滑液带出噗呲噗呲的水声，房间中此起彼伏的喘息不断。

白羽瞳伸手套弄着展耀的下身，五指成环在柱身上上下摩擦。前后被同时夹击，展耀的眼神失焦，快感不断累积，终于发出一声高亢的喊叫，泄在了白羽瞳手中。他的手指痉挛般在白羽瞳背上划出几道痕迹，脚趾蜷曲，整个人在高潮的余韵中放空。

身后的甬道剧烈地收缩着，白羽瞳低吼一声，迅速地冲刺几十下，直接射入了展耀体内。

小心地将分身从展耀身后抽出，白羽瞳温柔地亲了亲展耀汗湿的额头。展耀似乎心情很是愉悦，拉着白羽瞳的头发把他的脑袋扯下来，送上自己的唇。

两人耳鬓厮磨了一会儿，展耀渐感眼皮沉重。他原本身子就虚弱的很，一场噩梦让他心神失守，方才的欢爱榨光了他身上最后一丝力气，这时几乎要直接昏睡过去。但是白羽瞳刚刚把东西射在了他体内，必须得清理，只得摇了摇他，让他保持清醒，自己去卫生间放热水。

展耀发出一声意义不明的哼唧，皱着眉，抱着被子的一角阖上了眼皮。

白羽瞳放好热水再出来时，展耀已经彻底睡着了。白羽瞳将人抱到卫生间，放进浴缸里。一米八几的大男人却仿佛没有多少重量，白羽瞳担忧地皱了皱眉，日常为无法把自家猫儿喂胖而发愁。

温热的水让展耀放松了身体，身上的疲累有些缓减，眉头稍解。他全程无知无觉地任白羽瞳吃遍了豆腐，只有帮他清理内里的时候难受地哼哼了两声。刚才进入的时候快了点，好在后面没有出血。白羽瞳不敢多生绮念，迅速帮展耀清理完，把人擦干抱回床上。

尽管事后及时做了清理，第二天展耀还是发起了低烧，整个人迷迷糊糊地软在床上起不了身。白羽瞳果断一个电话帮两人请了假，熬了清粥哄着展耀喝下，又给他吃了退烧药。展耀后面并没有受伤，估计是劳累过度引起的低烧，歇一阵应该就无事了。

猫儿啊猫儿，叫我拿你怎么办才好？

******

白羽瞳在厨房忙活着。鱿鱼洗净打花刀，水焯后成鱿鱼卷捞出；蚬子吐净沙后，用水煮一下，去壳；将青虾剪去须，挑去肠，在水中略煮一下。芹菜、金针菇、洋葱等配料洗净切好，放在一边。

锅内倒油烧热，白羽瞳将鱿鱼、青虾倒入锅内煸炒，之后重起锅，倒油，放入葱段、姜片、蒜瓣等，犹豫一下，还是加了一点点灯笼椒，小火炒至出红油。接着，白羽瞳将备好的海鲜倒入锅中翻炒，添少量的水中火焖制几分钟，倒入芹菜、金针菇、青椒、洋葱翻炒后，将蟹棒放入，焖后加盐调味。

展耀窝在沙发里听着厨房传来的切菜炒菜声，手中的书翻过一页，动了动鼻尖，蠢蠢欲动。一听见白羽瞳将菜装盘的声音，展耀立刻丢下书走到餐桌边，坐等白羽瞳送饭端菜。

白羽瞳一走出厨房，便看见自家猫儿坐在餐桌边，双眼亮闪闪得等着投喂，表面上尽力装出一副不甚在意的样子，眼神却不停地瞄着他手里的海鲜大锅烩。白羽瞳轻笑一声，把菜端到展耀面前，从他鼻子底下晃过又绕到他头顶，就是不肯放到桌上。

“白羽瞳！”展耀毫无威慑力地叫道。

白羽瞳不要脸地将脸颊凑到展耀嘴边，说：“猫儿，来香一个才有饭吃。”

“你！”展耀抬手作势要打，白羽瞳的腰灵活地一扭躲了开去，手上端着的菜盘子稳稳当当。饿了的猫儿快炸毛了，白羽瞳不再逗他，把菜放好，又送上筷子和米饭，自己跟展耀挤在桌子的同一边，往展耀碗里夹了一筷子菜。

前几日跟展耀亲密了一次，到第二天，虽然展耀身上烧得不舒服，心情却好了不少。似乎终于确定白羽瞳不会因为之前的经历而不要他，展耀的心结稍解，这几日每晚窝在白羽瞳怀中睡觉，鼻尖的荷尔蒙气息让他感到十分心安，睡眠质量都好了许多，看着一日比一日精神。

展大博士身体恢复迅速，白羽瞳也跟着开心，SCI最近气氛难得的轻松。暂时没有出什么新案子，SCI的众人便悠闲地整理一下旧案的资料，顺便看自己的正副组长撒狗粮。

接到报告，蒋翎敲了敲白羽瞳办公室的门，听到了展耀的一声“请进。”她推开门探进去一个头，说道：“白sir，展博士，接到消息，在机场监控上发现了唐旭。”

自从展耀出院重新上班开始，他就再也没去过自己的办公室，每天都与白羽瞳凑在一间办公室里，SCI的众人已经见怪不怪了。

白羽瞳最近满脑子都是自家猫儿，愣了一秒才想起来唐旭是何许人也，立刻拍案而起，让蒋翎通知王韶、赵富、马韩和洛天准备跟他一起出任务。这时距离他们发现那五具尸体已经两个多月了，这唐旭还真是能藏。

“猫儿，你留在这，远程指导吧。我去叫蒋翎把监控调出来。”白羽瞳一边穿外套，一边对展耀说道。

展耀把手里的笔丢在桌上，耸了耸肩起身朝外走：“好吧，听你的。”

展耀快要走出办公室的时候，白羽瞳从后面一把把他拉了回来，在他嘴上重重地“啵”了一下，勾住他的肩膀笑道：“等着欣赏我的英姿吧。”

“臭美。爪子拿开。”展耀翻了个白眼，急急地往外走，不想让白羽瞳看到自己脸上升起的红晕。

抓捕行动还算顺利，虽然经过了一番追逃，但那人还是没能逃出SCI的天罗地网。他跟白羽瞳对上眼神的那一刻，就意识到了自己被警察发现了。他的反应能力确实比一般人高许多，但是依旧抵不过训练有素的SCI外勤人员。

他被白羽瞳按在地上、扣上手铐的时候，展耀在监控的另一端盯着白羽瞳隆起的手臂肌肉，眼神闪闪发亮。他的白老鼠，一直都是那么优秀。

将人带回警局审问，这时就轮到展耀出场了。好在唐旭算是十分配合，并未叫展耀废什么脑细胞，便将自己的罪行一一交代了。

2012年12月初，唐旭、刘泯和陈勒思预谋之后，刘泯想办法骗取了章闻的信任，将章闻所在银行的100万元用于申购股票。股票中签之后，刘泯、章闻等人将余额存至一个活期账户上，刘泯又通过蔡丰使这笔钱提前到账。在下旬，徐达等人先后几次将这笔钱取出，送至唐旭的屋子。

为了独占这笔钱财，唐旭当即持铁锤猛击徐达的头部，致其死亡，之后又将另外四人一个接一个地骗到同一房间一一杀害。

之后，唐旭将五人的尸体封在水泥炕中，安安稳稳地过了六年，直到藏尸的房间被傅有道夫妇打开。他担心尸体被人发现，匆匆忙忙地转移尸体，这才漏了行迹。

之后便是法院及宣判的事了。这个案件在SCI手上终于告一段落。

******

抓获如此大案的嫌疑人，包局一开心，便大手一挥，放了SCI全组半天假。白羽瞳带着展耀回了家，趁着有空，打算做一次大扫除。

展耀刚拎起一块抹布，就被白羽瞳夺了下来。他把展耀按到沙发上，拿起茶几上放着的展耀这几天在看的书，拍宠物似的拍了拍他的头顶，说：“乖，你看书，我来弄。”

“嘿！”展耀把在自己头上作怪的手打下来，问道，“真不需要我帮忙？”

“你在这好好坐着就是帮我大忙了。”白羽瞳真心实意地说道。就展耀的家务能力，若真是做些什么，十之八九是帮倒忙。

“好吧。”展耀也不坚持，舒舒服服地往后一靠，翻开了手里的书。看了没几页，他便忍不住偷偷抬头打量正在拖地的白羽瞳。涉及卫生方面的问题，白羽瞳总是十分认真。打扫的热了，他便脱掉衬衣，只穿一件白色的背心。他的肌肉线条流畅美丽，随着动作起起伏伏，叫展耀几乎挪不开眼睛。

展耀虽然自己不爱运动，身上虽然瘦但是没有什么肌肉，但是他格外钟爱白羽瞳那一身漂亮的腱子肉。刚开始他还偷着瞄，慢慢地就变成光明正大地盯着瞧。

白羽瞳转头看向展耀，笑道：“好看吗？”

“嗯，好看。”展耀觉得自己天天跟白羽瞳待在一起，脸皮也像那只臭老鼠一样越来越厚了。

“想摸吗？”白羽瞳挑起一边眉毛，继续笑。

“你过来啊。”展耀觉得脸上有点热。

白羽瞳低头打量了一下自己，发现身上沾了不少灰尘和汗渍，加快了手上的动作，说道：“等等，我马上好。”

展耀“嗯”了一声，低头继续看书。他已经很久没有做噩梦了，数月前的那场绑架终于被他埋进了记忆深处，不再让它影响自己的生活。

明媚的午后阳光下，靛蓝色上衣的清秀男子窝在沙发上看书，白衣的帅气男子仔细地打扫着他们的家，交织出一幅温馨和谐的美图，一片岁月静好。

END


End file.
